battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Asuka Makes a Point to Talk
Summary Full Text Asuka Gunarini: '''Asuka walked around camp after Haddock’s speech. She wondered what would happen if she tried to talk to him in his current mindset. But she didn’t care. She needed to talk to him. Find out everything about that mark. But make sure to let him know how sorry she is. She walked up to the guards and stared at them with intent in her eyes. “I need to speak with the king. It’s a rather urgent matter. What I’m asking is an audience with him for urgent matters.” The guards looked at her a moment and stepped aside. She curtsied and smiled. “Thank you much sirs.” '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''Haddock was restless. He wished he were back home with his family, yet he understood the day was not done, and for all it had already been unpleasant, it hardly escaped him from his duties. He had anticipated and feared that people would confront him with questions, now that Hel had left. However, the king was surprised to see this woman enter his throne room. It was not someone who had been in the Rebellion for a time, but rather a woman with whom he was not actually acquainted. '''Asuka Gunarini: 'Asuka walked until she felt comfortable enough to talk with him and she curtsied. “Your majesty… I know that we are not acquainted, but I need to speak with you. On several accounts you have proven the elves’ teachings of humans wrong. For which I am sorry for my ignorance. And that mark… I’ve seen it once before… An outsider that we took in… But he was nothing like you… He was quiet and acted in his own interest only… But does that mark mean you’re the puppet of who marked you? Or is that all by choice? I’m sorry if I’m asking things that are out of my reach, but I just have to know..” Her curtsy remained and then she stood when she finished speaking. She looked at him without a smug expression, and not a trace of cynicism to be found. '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"The mark is a part of my skin," Haddock growled. "It changes just as much about me as the color of your hair or a freckle on my face." '''Asuka Gunarini:' '''Asuka nodded her head and tilted it a little. “I see. And there’s no need to snap at me.” Her tone had a little bit of bite to it, but she regained composure once more. “Now as for this man… Would he be the kind of man to mark someone and then send said marked person on a mission that would kill the marked in the process? Again, there’s no need to be snippy with me. I’ll bite right back.” Her tone turned into matter-of-fact rather quick and her eyes sharpened. '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"You mean to ask if my brander would send… another slave…" gods that hurt to say ”…after me? Yes,” the king responded, keeping a straight face and trying to ignore the woman’s rudeness. “He would seem that sort, though I do believe we are secure from him for now.” Asuka Gunarini:' '''Asuka smiled and looked at him. “Alright, then by your leave I would like to hunt this man down. I have matters to attend to with him.” Her gaze lowered and she knew what she needed to do. Talk to the man who marked Haddock himself. '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"I would advise against it," the king warned her immediately. His personality might grate against this woman, yet he could absolutely, absolutely not send her into known danger. "More than advise against it. He is an incredibly dangerous man, backed with Odin and the armies of Valhalla. He has bested guards from this camp and even expert swordsmen. He will do so again with little provocation. Do you even try to approach him, he will significantly harm you. You may not be of my camp, and I have no idea why you would wish to respond to some vendetta against him, but I cannot have you going against someone who will get you harmed. You do not have my leave to hunt him down.” Asuka Gunarini:' '''Asuka groaned lowly and then looked at Haddock once more. “I’m more than able to! Ask Grey or Greg! They’ve seen my abilities! My archery knows no rivals! And I’m sure he wouldn’t see someone who can run quick on her feet while he’s left in my dust!” '''Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '"Asuka," Stonegit said. "Look, I may not be happy that you pried into the origins of a personal injury, but you’re scaring me right now." the boy drew a breath, lifting his hands as if in caution. "I’m sure your abilities are great, but this guy…" he shook his head. "He’s beyond cruel. Even if you best him somehow, even if he can’t catch you. He’ll just catch the next person closest to you and hurt them badly. Besides I am not sure if you will even be allowed to go. Hel may own your soul…but then again you never saw Haddock as your King, so maybe you’re free. Either way, getting anywhere near Orskaf Donz could mean calamity for you." Asuka Gunarini:' '''Asuka glared at Stonegit. “I don’t care! It’s for the good of everyone he’s ever hurt! If I manage to even scratch him it might change the tides into our favor! I’m going whether you two are behind it or not. And I’m going alone.” And with that she curtsied once more and walked out. '''Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '"Dum da daa she dead," Stonegit said, his shoulders deflating as he glanced nervously at Haddock. Category:Season 4 Category:Events